Rurouni Kenshin Poems
by twilightwanderer
Summary: An array of poetry concerning the many intriguing characters of Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin
1. Twilight Wanderer

A/N: This is my first Rurouni Kenshin poem. I hope you enjoy it. There are  
a few more to come. Please R&R. ^^  
____________________________________________________________________________  
______________  
  
Twilight Wanderer  
About Kenshin Himura  
  
Wandering around in the twilight  
Searching for an answer  
To the meaning of life  
A long lost love  
And a hope for a bright new future  
  
Wandering around in the twilight  
To change this world with a sword  
One of protection  
One of justice  
One that seeks blood no more 


	2. The Wolf of Mibu

The Wolf of Mibu  
About Saitou Hajime  
  
Rustling in the forest  
Through the night he prowls  
Searching for a victim  
To sharpen his claws upon  
  
Face, pale and hollow,  
From hunger and want of blood  
Eyes, two golden embers  
Narrow and deadly, they gaze  
  
Teeth as sharp as daggers  
Longing for the kill  
The moon rises high above him  
The river runs red with blood  
  
He has satisfied his hunger  
His smile's a bloody grin  
Though no one's alive to see  
He blends into the night  
  
The wolf of Mibu 


	3. Questions Unanswered

Questions Unanswered  
About Seta Soujiro  
  
'If you're strong, you live  
If you're weak, you die'  
Is this statement true?  
Or is it a lie?  
  
For years this rang true  
I killed to be strong  
To not become weak  
My actions weren't wrong  
  
Till Himura came  
And said at great lengths  
That I, Soujiro,  
When gaining my strength  
  
Had committed sins,  
Murdered in cold-blood,  
Watched the red trickle  
Into a large flood  
  
Slain innocent ones  
With eyes cruel and blind  
He told me to stop  
To open my mind  
  
Understand the truth  
Behind all the lies  
But I scorned his words  
Till I broke inside  
  
A rivet was torn  
Deep within my soul  
That I'd kept hidden  
So I lost control  
  
I fought Himura  
To find out the truth  
That had been stolen  
From me in my youth  
  
Why didn't he save  
Me when I needed him?  
If his words are true  
Why did things turn grim?  
  
Why did my family  
Try to hurt me so?  
Where were you? Where?!  
I would like to know  
  
You were never there  
You never did show  
There was only one,  
Master Shishio  
  
He did save my life  
With his wise decrees  
As well as a gift  
A Wakizashi  
  
A simple short sword  
That saved my young life  
By slaying my uncle,  
His children and wife  
  
So if your chatter  
Of helping the weak  
Really is the truth  
Then why did I shriek?  
  
Why wasn't I saved  
All those years ago  
By righteousness' hand  
In the rain's nightglow?  
  
If it's really true  
Prove it to me now  
I'm ready to fight  
Nothing holds me down  
  
So we battled hard  
Till we couldn't see  
I was defeated  
By the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi  
  
I told him his words  
Must have been from fact  
Since victory was  
In his favor stacked  
  
'No,' he said to me,  
'That is not the case  
If there're only strong  
There would be no trace  
  
Of any honest  
Brave, loyal, and true  
That thrive day-to-day  
And give all that's due  
  
So, with that in mind  
Decide for yourself  
Which person speaks truth  
Only you, yourself  
  
Can find the real truth  
That lies in your soul  
And discover it  
Seta Soujiro.'  
  
Shishio-sama  
Himura Kenshin  
One, my enemy  
The other, my kin  
  
Two philosophies  
Both contradicting  
One, merciless, yet,  
One, so restricting  
  
Which one speaks the truth?  
Which one tells a lie?  
Which one should I trust?  
Who should I despise?  
  
To protect the weak  
To live day-to-day  
To become stronger  
The humble man's way  
  
To uphold the right  
To denounce the bad  
To condemn evil  
To make the heart glad  
  
To be kind to all  
Never kill again  
To see the goodness  
Right down to the end  
  
These words sounds superb  
Yet more like a dream  
Hopeless; a far cry  
From reality  
  
Yet 10 words are still  
Present in my mind  
The only truth I've  
Been able to find  
  
Those 10 simple words  
That's helped me survive  
'If you're strong, you live  
If you're weak, you die.'  
  
But....  
Is being weak  
Really that bad? 


	4. Past, Presence, Future

Past, Presence, Future  
About Sagara Sanosuke  
  
They say to leave your past behind ya  
Well, that's something I just can't do  
I can never forget his smiling face  
And I don't think I ever want to  
  
Without him I couldn't exist  
He was the whole world to me  
His eyes were my stars, his skin my heaven  
Oh, how he made me happy  
  
And now, he's gone, been gone a long time  
At first I wouldn't believe he was dead  
I thought it was all just a conspiracy  
Until I saw his severed head  
  
He was no longer smiling  
And his eyes no longer shone  
He was gone, lost forever  
And I no longer had a home  
  
So I roamed the streets for years  
Surviving with fighting skill  
Until I made it my business  
To do others' dirty work for thrills  
  
I became Zanza the Fighter for Hire  
A smile never crossed my face  
I had a vendetta against the world  
My joy hidden without a trace  
  
I swore vengeance on those who had killed him  
Swore I would rip them to shreds  
Swore they would pay for what they did  
In cutting off his beautiful head  
  
I swore to never forgive them  
Swore they would feel my wrath  
As slowly I made my way towards them  
Leaving behind a bloody path  
  
So close I came to destroying them  
To make them pay for what they'd done  
But one job got between me and my goal  
One man stood in my way, just one  
  
Battousai the Manslayer, a legend,  
Stood fast on my road to revenge  
It was my business to kill him  
But instead, he put me to an end  
  
He killed Zanza the Fighter for Hire  
And all his seething with him  
Just as he had killed Battousai  
For committing so many sins  
  
He had changed my life forever  
With just a reverse-blade sword  
Battousai, no, Kenshin Himura  
Was now my savior sworn  
  
I promised to help him always  
As he had once helped me  
For now I had a reason for living  
A hope instead of misery  
  
I know can never repay him  
For all that he has done  
He is so much to so many  
Though he's only one man, just one  
  
I swear to always protect him  
To always fight by his side  
To never back down from a battle  
To never break down and cry  
  
To never resort to violence  
Unless there's no other choice  
To protect the weak and the wounded  
And be, for the frightened, their voice  
  
To never destroy for thrills  
To always stand up for the needy  
To bring down the up-risers and fiends  
To bring light to those who are greedy  
  
To become a better person  
Than I had once become  
For that is what He would have wanted  
My sky, my stars, my sun  
  
They say to leave your past behind ya  
Well that's something I just can't do  
But now I can look to the future  
And I see something promising and new  
  
I see Him standing there waiting  
Glowing with inner delight  
Watching over me always  
Even when I sleep at night  
  
I now know he never left me  
They could never take him away  
He'll always be there for me  
And with me he'll always stay  
  
Until I join him in slumber  
Where I can stand by his side  
And be with him always and forever  
My tears, then, I won't hide  
  
And for all of this enlightenment  
I have only one person to thank  
The smiling, red-haired wanderer  
Who with me was more than frank  
  
Himura the wonderful person  
Who shred light on my darkened soul  
To him I'll forever be grateful  
And only happiness know  
  
Thanks to Kenshin Himura  
I regained my lost innocence  
I found the light I was missing  
And then found my happiness  
  
And to Kenshin Himura  
To the doctors and little girls at play,  
And to little Missy and Yahiko  
I have only one thing to say:  
  
How rich you've made my life  
After losing my dear love so  
How much you all mean to me  
You all will never know  
  
They say to leave you're past behind ya  
Well, that's something that I can't do  
But now I have a wonderful present  
And bright future waiting too  
  
All thanks to that red-haired wanderer....Kenshin 


	5. Limericks

A/N: Here are a few limericks I thought up. I didn't title any of them  
because it's more fun to guess whom each character spoken of is. I hope you  
enjoy them. ^^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
  
There once was a fair-faced okama  
Who did love his crazed, burnt osama  
When they found he was gay  
They all ran away  
Oh-ho, what a sad twist of karma  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
There once was a boy as a guile  
Who always did nothing but smile  
But his memories haunted  
And started to taunt him  
So he has been *gone* for a while  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
There once was a man on a mission  
To bend the world into submission  
So he fought and he yelled  
But then burned down to hell  
So failed to complete his commission  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
There once was a girl named Misao  
Whose love for her lord she did vow  
When her lord did depart  
It tore at her heart, so  
She's lost near Kyoto by now  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
There once was a fighter-for-hire  
Who was every coward's desire  
He'd fight your fights for you  
So they never did floor you  
But now he's a freeloader, fired  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
There once was a wolf on the prowl  
Who kept his face hard in a scowl  
When he found his sweet prey  
He whisked her away  
And that night, the two of them howled  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
There once was a poor, homeless bum  
Who was so incredibly dumb  
He fought with a sword  
But then he was floored  
And now he's just penniless scum  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
There once was a boy with a sword  
Who was so incredibly bored  
But then came his master  
So then he ran faster  
And now he's subjected to chores  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
There once was a fair courtesan  
Over whom men flocked and fawned  
Though she lost her job  
She found her heartthrob  
Who loved that she was overdrawn *if ya know what I mean ^^*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That's all the Limericks I could think of. If I think of any more,  
I'll make a second Limerick page. 


	6. What I Would Do

What I Would Do  
About Honjou Kamatari  
  
What I would do if you could be mine  
For the world I wouldn't let it slip away  
That singular moment in that one special day  
If only you would be mine  
  
What I would do if I could be yours  
For all the money that one could offer  
I would not take even a single copper  
If only I could be yours  
  
What I would do if I was your only  
For all the lovers that I could acquire  
Not one of them would I ever require  
If only I was your only  
  
What I would do if you loved me  
I'd give you my heart and lock away the key  
And stay with you forever till eternity  
If only you loved me  
  
But...you never would  
But...you never could  
But...you never will  
Because you were killed  
Never now shall I have the chance  
To have with you a sought romance  
But, oh, what I would do.... 


	7. Fooled By Appearances

Fooled By Appearances  
About Honjou Kamatari  
  
Many who speak of appearances  
Only do see it skin-deep  
To speak how a woman's so lovely  
How roses do tinge her soft cheeks  
  
To say how fair of foot is she  
How comely and graceful she strolls  
While never seeing the memories  
Behind such looks ne'er told  
  
To say how fair of face is she  
How lovely and sparkling her eyes  
While never seeing what lies beneath  
And eats her away inside  
  
To say how nicely dressed is she  
How well groomed and pressed she is  
While never seeing such hateful scorn  
That wears her soul so thin  
  
But oh if they could only see  
What lies beneath the facade  
And see her true nature  
What does make her so terribly odd  
  
If they'd look behind the curtain  
And reveal all that she does hide  
They finally see her true person:  
Kamatari the Large Scythe  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I'll post more when I write them. Hope you  
enjoyed. Please R&R. 


End file.
